Wasabi No-Ginger
Wasabi No-Ginger is a member of the third version of the Japanese superhero team Big Hero 6. Background Wasabi No-Ginger is a trained chef and one of the recent additions to the third incarnation of Big Hero 6 following the departure of previous members Silver Samurai, Sunfire, Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre. Personality Wasabi is the most honorable member of the Big Hero 6 due to his samurai lifestyle. When he senses misconduct or false loyalty among allies, he is the first to confront them about it, but he will not hold a grudge if the suspect in question has noble reasons. He also enjoys making sushi for his peers. He is shown to be slightly narcissistic. Powers and Abilities *'Sword Mastery:' A trained swordsman, Wasabi No-Ginger can wield various swords to fight with, although he often wields two samurai swords. *'Qi Manipulation:' Wasabi No-Ginger can manipulate Qi energy from his mind to form knives that he can throw at enemies, rendering them unconscious. *'Superhuman durability:' Wasabi's body is more resistant to physical harm than humans. He was tackled by multiple football players at the same time, but was not hurt. History Wasabi is first seen cooking Sushi for Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon, when he is interrupted by some "intruders". While Wasabi fights them, Go-Go and Honey Lemon reveal it's just a test, and discuss whether to tell him or not. After the test is over, Wasabi even cooks for them as well. The trio then meet with the rest of the team to fight a group of villains named Whiplash, Brute and Gunsmith. The confrontation later leads Wasabi to his first official mission with Big Hero 6: going to New York where the team would protect a scientist named Keigi Iosama and his daughter, Marys Iosama. After arriving to the team's "house" which was also their base, Wasabi criticizes Furi Wamu's breakfast, then Go-Go and Honey Lemon try to prank the new member, Fred, but he takes it as an attack and most of the team get into a fight outdoors, including Wasabi. Once the fight ends, Wasabi goes back inside and teases Hiro Takachiho and Marys since both appear to crush on each other. The team pose as students to enroll into the local high school, but Wasabi at first clashes with Fred due to Fred saying Wasabi is showing off, and Wasabi questioning Fred's loyalty to the team; the two come to an understanding after a football match. Later, Big Hero 6 is confronted by a villain named Badgal and her minions, that turn out to be Honey Lemon, Dr. Iosama and Ms. Wamu, all possessed by the trio of villains they had faced back in Japan. Upon Badgal's defeat, the heroes are allowed to return to their homeland; sometime later, Wasabi gets a new armor suit and helps foil Doctor Octopus' plan of launching missiles to the ozone layer in order to burn Earth. While the rest of his teammates fight Everwraith, Wasabi destroys Octopus' security Octobots so that Baymax can take out the missile. Trivia *The name "Wasabi No-Ginger" is a joke referring to the fact that Wasabi and Ginger are usually served with sushi. Gallery Wasabi cooks.png Wasabi Go-Go Honey.png Wasabi beats Gunsmith.png|Defeating Gunsmith. Marvel Honey Lemon.jpg Wasabi Marys Hiro.png Wasabi football.png Fred aura.png Wasabi football player.png|Wasabi plays football. Badgal knocked out.png Wasabi aliens.png Whoops.png BH6 group shot.png Spider-Man Sinister Six armor.png BH6 Titanium Man.png Spider-Man heroes.png Wasabi EotE.png Wasabi and Baymax.png Wasabi slices Octobots.png BH6 BNH Concepts 2.png|Wasabi and Fred designs. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members